heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-24/Timeline
In the Beginning * The First Universe is born with the Source as its spirit. The Source is joined by the Endless (Dream, Delirium, Destiny, Desire, and Destruction) when they are shaped by the thoughts of the first sentients. Death is formed and joins them after the first sentient dies. More sentients follow and with them the concepts of Chaos and Order. The two sides war and in the end Chaos gains the upper-hand and so the forces of Order split the Source into a multitude, destroying the First Universe and forming the Multiverse divided by the Bleed in its place. Tens of Billions of Years Ago * Earth-24 is formed in the splitting of the source with Oa at its center and an echo of the Source as well as the Endless to watch over it. The forces of order and chaos are present as well. * The Old Gods, survivors of the death of the First Universe establish themselves in the new universe, thriving until they try to split the Source into life and anti-life portions. The source strikes back and destroys their world and send it’s fragments scattering through the multiverse. Some of it enters the Bleed and forms the Fourth World and the worlds that will be dubbed Apokolips and New Genesis. Other fragments hit the world Khera. Though the most siginifigant piece rips a hole between Earth-24 and Earth-24800. The Sources of the two worlds intersect drawing the dimensions closer. Billions of Years Ago * The Maltusians settle on Oa at the center of the Universe. They discover the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum and build the Central Power Battery. Calling themselves the Oans they dedicate themselves to fighting evil but a battle with Parallax causes them to split along gender lines the males remaining on Oa while the females depart to become the Zamarons. Following the split the Oans create the Manhunter robots to patrol the universe and keep the peace. * Earth is formed. The primordial magical forces form into gods, the chief among them (guided by the source) is the mother goddess Gaea. Her children become the gods known as the Titans. * The Manhunter robots wipe out sector 666 due to a glitch. The Oans create the Green Lantern Corps. The survivors of the slaughter become the Red Lanterns. Millions of Years Ago * The Burning Martians evolve on Mars. * The Kherans, using Old God technology from the fragment on their world form a vast interstellar empire by using planet seeders to terraform prospective worlds and enslave their populations. They battle with the Green Lantern Corps from time to time but ultimately the Oans do not oppose them outright as they are a force for order. Some species such as the Titanothropes, Shapers and Adarastrians are brought into the Kheran whole. Hundreds of Thousands of Years Ago * The Kherans encounter serious resistance in the form of the Daemonites. Leading to what will become a massive, millennia long war. The Green Lanterns are used to contain the war and keep it in the borders of the Kheran Empire. * Humans evolve on Earth. The magical energies of Earth begin to become more organized driven by human thought forming a second generation of gods that represent human concepts. * Kheran planet shapers escape the Green Lantern cordon and hit Earth, Krypton and Mars. The one on Earth does not activate and its chemicals leach into the Earth's crust forming the foundation of the Lazarus Pits. On Mars, the Burning Martians are able to defeat the cloned Kheran troops that emerge from the shaper, but the materials inside change the Martian species as a whole and turn them into the Green, White and Yellow Martians. The planet shaper on Krypton activates altering the primitive Kryptonians but the harsh terrain and dangerous fauna on the planet force the cloned Kherans and Kryptonians to band together forming the basis of Kryptonian society. * The second generation of gods favour the people of the continent of Atlantis, and help the people there develop both technologically and magically forming an advanced civilization capable of space flight. They colonize Rann and Thangar and visit Krypton. Ancient History Tens of Thousands of Years Ago * 50,000 years ago - The first pass of the Seedling Comet over Earth. The comet comes too close to the atmosphere and chunk crashes to Earth. The chunk empowers Vandar Adg (Vandal Savage) and a member of the Bear Clan (Immortal Man), making them functionally immortal. On Atlantis it empowers an Atlantean named Kordax as well as several others. The empowered Atlanteans (many of whom develop blonde hair) attempt a coup against their rulers and are defeated and exiled. Kordax himself is frozen in polar ice. Atlantean society is weakened as a result and withdraws inwards and abandons space flight. * 30,000 years ago - The Shaman Rheelai forges the items that will be known as the Holy Grail and the Claw of Aelkhund out of gold and the comet fragment that empowered Vandal Savage and Immortal Man. * Vandal Savage steals the Grail and uses it to help him forge his own kingdom and attacks Atlantis for their technology. In the process he frees Kordax and makes him immortal. * 15,000 years ago - The Kherans are forced back to Khera. Birth of Lord Emp. The Green Lanterns end the blockade of Kheran space. * 11,500 years ago - An asteroid hits Earth sinking Atlantis and destroying Vandal Savage's kingdom. The Atlanteans forsee the event and are able to convert themselves into aquatic beings while others, guided by the second generation of gods settle in Greece. * 10,000 years ago - Majesteros, Zannah, Yohn Kohl and Charis are born on Khera. Thousands of Years Ago * 9,000 years ago - Some of the second generation of gods empower a young man turning him into the wizard Shazam. * 5,000 years ago - The War of the Gods. The second generation of gods turn on the Titans and defeat them locking them away in the planet. The victorious gods establish themselves as what will be known as the Greek, Egyptian and Norse gods. * Kherans land on Earth in pursuit of Helespont and the Daemonites. * 4,500 years ago - Zannah establishes the Coda Sisterhood on Earth, and the Kherans establish the colony of Lemuria in the South China Sea. * 3,200 years ago - Shazam empowers Khem-Ammon, Black Adam. * Prince Khufu and his lover Chay-Ara encounter a Thangarian ship and it's Nth metal drive empowers them and gives them the ability to reincarnate through the generations together. * 3000 years ago - Marc Slayton is born in Lemuria. * Lemuria is visited by the D'rahn, who empower some of the Kherans before their betrayal is discovered and a battle ensues that destroys the island nation. Following the destruction the Kherans are scattered and interbreed with humanity adding their DNA to the human whole. * Artemis, Hestia, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Athena create the Amazons to help humankind and to teach them virtue. They are created from the souls of women who were wrongfully murdered and given the city state of Themyscira as their home. * 2800 years ago - The Amazons are banished to an island following a war with Herkules (a war caused by Ares). They are given the task of defending the world from the creature that lives on the island, and in return they are given immortality on it's shores. Some of the Amazons however reject their gilded prison and return to the world, taking shelter with Coda Sisterhood until they establish their own city of Bana-Mighdall. * 1400 years ago - Merlin helps Arthur establish Camelot. Jason Blood and the Shining Knight serve King Arthur, though when the Grail is discovered Vandal Savage help brings down Arthur's kingdom with the help of Morgana Le Fey. The 1000s * Gaea calls a halt to the direct interference of the gods in human affairs. * On Mars the White, Yellow, and Green Martians wage war on each other. The Greens win, the Yellows are all but wiped out and the Whites are banished to another dimension. Feeling guilt from the crimes of the war Green Martian society focuses on peace and forms a group mind that allows them to cooperate. * Vandal Savage forms his Illuminati to regain the Grail and to gather other artifacts that might be of use to him. 1400s-1800s * 1400s - Ra's al Ghul discovers the Lazarus Pits and forms an alliance with the Daemonite influenced Brotherhood of the Blade to learn their secrets. After an attack by Nemesis drives them apart [[|Ra's al Ghul|Ra's]] forges his followers into the League of Assassins, working for and against a number of villains in his day. * 1600 - Darkseid visits Mars and learns of their Life Equation, he posits there must be an Anti-Life Equation and begins to search the Universe for it. During his absence Darkseid's son rebels and goes to New Genesis where he bases his resistance to him. The First Heroic Age * 1800 - Jenny Steam-Engine and Sherlock Holmes are born as the first known Century Babies. Cyrus Gold is murdered in Gotham City and becomes Solomon Grundy. * 1850s - Nyssa Raatko is born in an affair between Ra's al Ghul and a Russian noblewoman. He claims her and trains her to help carry on his mission. * 1890s - Sherlock Holmes battles both Ra's al Ghul (in the guise of James Moriarty) and Vandal Savage. Afterwards he is able to forge an alliance with Ra's as well as figures such as the Invisible Man and Vlad Dracul to form a group meant to restrain human advancement and prevent world wide disaster. * 1900 - Axel Brass, Jenny Sparks and Elijah Snow, all Century Babies, are born. * 1914-1918 - The Great War. In addition to the battles on the battlefield, secret forces such as the Kherans and Daemonites as well as the League and the god Ares have a hand in the conflict. * 1921 - Elijah Snow tracks down Holmes' Illuminati and begins training with the detective until 1925 when he dies and the Illuminati he founded shatters. * 1930 - Elijah Snow begins to write and publish the Planetary Journals who many take to be fiction. * 1932-1939 - Mystery Men begin to appear on the world stage including the first Green Lantern and Flash, Sandman, Atom, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Lucy Blaize, Jenny Sparks, John Colt, and Mr. Majestic. * Industrialists [Saul Baxter) and Randall Dowling come to the forefront of technological development. World War II * 1939 - The War starts when Germany invades Poland. The Daemonites and Kherans square off in the shadows, while the League of Assassins does what it can to make the war as bloody as possible. In order to combat Ares' growing influence Artemis sends Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons out into the man's world to help the modern heroes as Wonder Woman. * 1940 - Elijah Snow backed up by mercenary Marc Slayton try to stop Vandal Savage from acquiring the Spear of Destiny. While Snow and Slayton manage to defeat and kill Savage. The Invisible Man, who had been stalking Snow steals the spear and sells it to Germany for a massive sum and preventing the allies heroes from attacking them directly as is discovered by the newly formed Justice Society of America which includes heroes Green Lantern, Flash, Wonder Woman, Mr. Majestic, John Colt and later grew to include Jenny Sparks, Atom, Maximum Man, Doctor Fate and others. Lucy Blaize, vanishes and begins to pop up from time to time attacking people on both sides of the war. * 1941 - When America is attacked by Japan, the All-Star Squadron is formed under John Colt, rolling together all the active heroes on the allies side to battle the Axis both at home and abroad. Marc Slayton begins working for the OSS as a secret agent in occupied Europe. * 1942 - Marc Slayton reunites with Elijah Snow and the two men steal the Spear of Destiny back from the Nazis, opening the door for direct intervention by the All-Star Squadron. The Spear is kept hidden. * The All-Star Squadron's work allows the allies to form a beachhead in France, and start to turn the war against the Germans. * 1943 - The Allies and the All-Star Squadron defeat the Germans. At the urging of Randall Dowling who was instrumental in it's creation the US deploys the first nuclear bomb on Japan to bring the war in that theatre to an end as well. The war's end is celebrated, but the hurried deployment of the nuclear bomb, and the existence of the bomb itself causes some heroes to take pause. * The JSA returns to the US and continues to operate as it's premier hero team working domestically to fight crime. The Shadow Years * 1945 - A Daemonite ship crashes in the Nevada desert. The US government recovers it and Miles Craven is able to crack the technology of the sleep tubes and proposes their use as a means to contained Super Powered Beings (SPBs). * 1950 - While various heroes were willing to take part in the Berlin Air Lift and other non-military activities post war. Most refuses to take part in the Korean War forcing it to become a largely human on human war. Additionally members of the JSA refuse government requests to round up Communists not seeing it as crime fighting. Many heroes slip away to work in secret, while those who remain become increasingly divided. * 1952 - Randall Dowling is given control of Science City Zero, a concentration camp where prisoners and undesirables are experimented on to create government controlled super powered beings. * 1956 - The House Unamerican Activities Committee officially disbands the JSA determing many of it's members to be subversive. * 1960 - Science City Zero is shut down. * 1963 - Colonel Miles Craven creates International Operations a branch of the CIA with considerable autonomy focused on SPBs. * Randall Dowling's Artemis Shot takes place. A manned mission to the moon. It succeeds but Randall and his crew are transformed and after the mission begin to work in secret as the Four, slowing human progress. The Teams Era * 1965 - Saul Baxter and Miles Craven form Team One in an attempt to re-create the golden age of heroes in World War II. It's members include Majestic, Marc Slayton, Lucy Bliaze, John Colt, Henry Bendix, Isaiah King and Regiment. The first and only mission ends in disaster when they come up against the Daemonite Lord Helespont. In the battle Majesteros is forced to kill John Colt, and a nuclear bombs almost destroy both Moscow and Metropolis. Team One is disbanded, and many of it's members vanish. However the near destruction of both cities causes the USA and the USSR come together and work seriously towards nuclear disarmament. * Miles Craven forms more teams, most of them simply elite soldiers with some SPBs included. He also builds Slabside prison to contain prisoners taken from Helspont's Cabal including Slaughterhouse Smith and Pike, putting them in stasis tubes for study. * 1966 - Dr. Simon Tsung with research gained from Science City Zero develops Gen-Factor. * Last time Majestic was operated formally as a costumed hero, though rumours of him appearing around the globe continues for decades. * 1967 - Team 7 is formed under the umbrella of John Lynch and includes: ]]Amanda Waller]], Cole Cash, Michael Cray, Marc Slayton, Jackson Dane, Alexander Fairchild, Stewart Phillip Chang, Stephen Callahan, Laurel Drake, Steve Trevor, Slade Wilson, Jack Rhodes, Richard MacNamara, and Kurt Lance. They become America's premier covert ops team. * 1968 - Team 7 is exposed to Gen-Factor and after several months, the team falls apart due to the mental instability caused by the exposure, coupled with the "non-manifesting" subjects becoming aware that they were deliberately exposed. Most go leave government service (though remain monitored by IO) however John Lynch and Michael Cray remain with IO. * 1969 - The Seedling Comet returns to Earth. The comet's radiation causes a new crop of Seedlings (super powered beings) those who are hit the most strongly are those on a secret space station which is in orbit when the comet passes. The comet also revives Vandal Savage. * 1970 - Ma'alefa'ak the brother of J'onn J'onnz and a mutant born with out the innate telepathy of other Green Martians infects the group consciousness of the Green Martian race with the help of the White Martians. The plague destroys the Green Martian race except for J’onn. The White Martians resettle Mars following the death of the Greens. J’onn lives as a fugitive but is aided by the M’orzz clan of White Martians who reject their people’s warlike ways. * 1973 - Dr. Saul Erdel, a STAR Labs researcher builds a transporter device with interplanetary range. He is able to make a jump to Mars as an initial human test of the technology. He is captured by the White Martians and his mind scoured for information on his device but he is freed by J’onn and the two escape to Earth using Saul’s machine. Following the incident I.O. seizes the device but J'onn escapes taking on the identity of John Jones. Stormwatch * 1974 - Vandal Savage approaches I.O. with information on the Seedling Comet and it's effects. He is partnered with Henry Bendix on working to identify and locate Seedlings. * 1975 - Isaiah King who was on the station exposed to the comets radiation along with his fellow crew members attempt to use their powers to take over the Earth. Bendix, backed up by Jenny Sparks, Vandal Savage, Slade Wilson, Laurel Drake and Kurt Lance take on King who calls himself Despot and his followers calling themselves the Warguard. The battle is won in the end by the intervention of J'onn J'onnz who identifies himself to Bendix as the Martian Manhunter before departing. Bendix is one of the few on the team still concious when the battle is over and is awarded most of the credit for resolving the issue. However Wilson, Drake and Lance are pardoned for going AWOL. Despot and the Warguard are locked up. * 1978 - Krypton is destroyed and Kal-El lands at the Kent farm in Kansas. * 1979 - The masked mercenary Wilson|Deathstroke] begins his career. * 1980 - Lord Emp now using the identity of Jacob Marlowe begins the HALO Corporation and begins assembling the WildCATs. * An attempt by Ares to start a new war cause Athena and Artemis to have the Amazons choose a new champion to leave their island and go into the Man's World. Hippolyta's (Wonder Woman I) daughter Diana wins the contests and goes into Man's World taking up her Mother's Mantle. She works with Steve Trevor to work stop Ares. After his plan is defeated Wonder Woman remains active as a superhero accompanied by Trevor. * 1982 - Miles Craven is made the Intelligence Czar for the US. John Lynch replaces him as director of I.O. and Amanda Waller becomes his deputy. * 1983 - Laurel Lance (nee Drake) begins working with Kurt Lance her husband, in Star City under her codename Black Canary. * 1984 - Vandal Savage attempts to capture a Seedling named Christine Trelane without Bendix's approval. The girl escapes and Bendix attempts to apprehend Savage who escapes. * Laurel and Kurt Lance are married and give birth to a daughter, Dinah. * 1985 - The sorceress Circe brings about the destruction of Bana-Mighdall despite Wonder Woman's best efforts. The other tribe of Amazonians however are given refuge on Themyscira. * 1986 - The Four is able to sabotage the Chernobyl reactor as well as several others. With warning from Elijah Snow who has been tracking their movements all by the Chernobyl disaster are averted. The incident alerts the world powers to the very real threat of international superpowered terrorism and brings them together. * 1988 - Bendix is able to track down Trelane and with her powers is finally able to track down more Seedlings. This along with the new united effort to stop SPB threats leads to UN approving the creation of Stormwatch an international superpowered peace keeping force, based on a new high tech space station. * 1991 - Stormwatch Prime undertakes it's first mission under the leadership of Battalion, and while successful, members Nautika, Sunburst and Flashpoint are believed dead. * 1992 - A new contest is held on Themyscira on the orders of Hippolyta, this time Diana doesn't win, beaten by the Bana-Mighdall Amazon, Artemis. Artemis takes up the Wonder Woman mantle and handles matters much more aggressively. Steve Trevor leaves to join I.O. under Lynch. * 1995 - Vandal Savage frees the Warguard from their prison along with Pike and Slaughterhouse Smith. The Warguard are defeated by Stormwatch, while Vandal Savage is captured (Smith and Pike vanished after capture). However Bendix steps down as the Weatherman of Stormwatch and is replaced by Christine Trelane. Under Trelane, Wonder Woman (Artemis) joins the team. Second Heroic Age * 1995 - Rumors begin in the US of a 'Superboy' saving people. They are grouped in with 'Majestic' sightings. * 1996 - The White Martians use a version of the Erdel Transporter to covertly invade Earth and set up a base in Antarctica to distrupt the Earth's magnetic field as part of a prelude to invasion. Stormwatch discovers them and is nearly defeated before J'onn J'onnz comes to their aid and helps defeat them. J'onn's brother Ma'alefa'ak who is detained along with the rest of the captured Martians. J'onn joins Stormwatch as the Martian Manhunter a move that makes the existance of aliens public knowledge around the world. * 1997 - Lex Luthor after interning with HALO Corp while in college gets rich in the stockmarket and uses the money to develop a new engine design and form LexAir. * The majority of the WildCATs team returns to Khera and a new team is formed with Grifter at the helm. They aggressively go after criminal organizations at the direction of Tao (Tactically Augmented Organism) a new member of the team. MORE TO COME... Category:Theme